You've Got Mail
by SeulWolfe
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE. Based on the Movie You've got Mail Severus and Harry are both living in New York City and own Bookstores. This is AU and HPSS.
1. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Don't own.. Don't sue..   
  
Early morning in New York City on the west side of Manhattan near Riverside Park, our story begins in an ancient brownstone. Better known has Harry Potter's appartment.  
  
Sleeping quietly on a queen-sized four poster bed, centered in cozy room done up in blues and greens is Harry, a young and handsome man of 30, with emerald green eyes and raven colored hair. Forever unruly, just like his father's, the late James Potter. Bookshelves line every inch of wall space and overflow with books. In one corner sets a desk with a computer on it.....  
  
As Harry wakes up, His boyfriend and partner, Draco Malfoy walks into the room, already dressed for the day in black trousers and light blue long sleeved shirt. Carrying the New York Times, Wizard's Edition, a steaming cup of coffee, grey eyes light up as Harry mumbles out, "Good Morning."  
  
Reading, "Listen to this... the entire workforce of state of Virgina Magical Goverment had to have solitare removed from the computers."  
  
Harry roles out of bed, shirtless and clad in dark blue pajama bottoms and heads to the bathroom and begins brush his teeth. Draco follows him, "because they haven't done any work in six weeks."  
  
Harry walks out pulling on his blue bathrobe, "Aren't you late?"  
  
Draco without missing a beat, "You know what this is, you know what we're seeing here? We're seeing the end of the western civilization as we know it."  
  
"This is so sad." Harry tosses Draco his jacket.  
  
Pointing at Harry's computer, "You think that machine is your friend, but it's not." Checking his watch, "I'm late."  
  
Harry roles his emerald eyes and follows Draco to the door. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Sushi?"  
  
"Sushi." Confirming with a kiss on his cheek and tugging on a lock of blonde hair as Draco goes out the door and closes it behind him.  
  
Harry tiptoes up the door and looks through the fish-eye peephole watching as Draco goes down the stairs, disappearing from sight. Then he walks into the living room and looks out as Draco walks out onto the street and turns toward Broadway.  
  
"He's gone. Good!" Harry says out loud and walks back to the bedroom. He sits down at his computer. An expression of anticpation and guilty pleaure as he clicks the mouse.  
  
A logo for Magical Wizarding Web comes up and Harry's screen name: SntchsSker. He logs on and the computer makes all it's little modem noises as the computer dials the access number and connects. We hear, "Welcome."  
  
Harry listens for the words, "You've got mail." And the mail page comes up. He deletes the first three mails. Then he selects the "read mail" key for PtnMstr 152, Re: Salazar.  
  
To :SntchSkr From: PtnMstr 152 Re: Salazar  
  
Harry starts to read the letter out loud: "Salazar is my dog. He loves the streets of New York as much as I do. Although he likes to eat bits of pizza and bagel off the sidewalk, and I prefer to buy them. Salazar is a great chaser and offered a tryout on the local Quiditch team, The New York City Bluebirds... But he chose to stay with me so that he could spend 18 hours a day sleeping on a large green pillow the size of an inner tube. Don't you love New York in the fall? It makes me want to buy school supplies. I would send you a bouquet of newly sharpened quills if I knew your name and address. On the other hand, this not knowing has it's charms."  
  
Harry sat back in his chair and smirked, before hitting the reply key......  
  



	2. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Don't own.. Don't sue..   
  
Only a few blocks away, in a spacious kitchen, a dog is sitting on a large green pillow on the floor, Salazar is embroidered on it. One Severus Snape, a tall man with obsidian eyes and long dark silky hair tied back away from his face, a man full of mystery, charm and irony, comes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of orange juice. He sits at the table and begins to sort through the morning post.  
  
Severus' partner, Gilderoy Lockhart, comes rushing into the kitchen moments later. He's carrying the morning papers and a cup of coffee. Dressed in a deep blue Armani suit, perfect golden hair, and charming smile, "I'm late." Ruffling the papers in his hands. "Random House fired Cornelius Fudge. Good riddance. Tom Riddle died. Which makes one less person I'm speaking too." Taking a sip of the hot liquid, "Percy Weasley got a great review. He'll be insufferable." Passing the New York Times to Severus, "Tonight. WAND dinner....."  
  
Severus looks up from his own paper, "Am I going?"  
  
"You promised."  
  
Severus cringed. He hated it when Gilderoy whined. "Can't I just give them money? What's the cause? Free former Transylvania spys? I'm for that."  
  
Gilderoy pours himself another cup of coffee and looks at him.  
  
Pout.  
  
"All right, I'll go. You're late."  
  
Gilderoy rushes over and kisses Severus grinning. "I know. I know. I know." He tears out of the kitchen and the door slams behind him.  
  
Severus sits for a moment, listening as he hears the elevator door open and close on the landing outside. He sits there a moment more, setting the morning paper aside, he leaves the kitchen and heads for his den. Severus sits down at his laptop computer and logs on.  
  
"Welcome... You've got mail."  
  
Severus hits the read key for SntchSkr. He smiles as he begins to read.  
  
To: PtnMstr 152 From: SntchSkr  
  
"I like to begin my notes to you as if we're already in the middle of a conversation. I pretend that we're the oldest and dearest friends.... as opposed to what we actually are, people who don't know each other's names and met in a chat room where we both claimed we'd never been before. What will He say today, I wonder. I turn on my computer, I wait impatiently as it boots up. I go online, and my breath catches in my chest until I hear three little words: You've got mail. I hear nothing, not even a sound on the streets of New York, just the beat of my own heart. I have mail. From you."  
  
The oddest thing happened. Severus Snape sat back in his chair and giggled.  
  
Severus never giggled.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I'm using the movie script and movie to go by.. There's alot in the script that's not in the movie.. so i'm gonna try to incorporate what I can.. Chapter size may vary... depending on where it looks like a natural chapter break. Someone mentioned Harry didn't seem to like Draco....Let's put it up to NOT being a morning person. :)  
  
Thank you for the reviews.. Made my day. : LxAxMxMxY, evilharry=goodness, Winnie2, lilibel, CaptainCrash, Lady Phasma, Vekura, Badassgothicgirl, Mara-Jade- Potter HPFandom: Ishy, ataraxis, goody2sho  
  
FYI: WAND.. Wizarding Arts Never Die 


	3. Shop Around The Corner

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue..  
  
On with the story.....  
  
Harry leaves his appartment making his way towards Broadway and Liberty Ave. The Wizarding shopping and gathering center of New York City. Making his way downtown, he stops to buy flowers and the morning paper, finally he steps into the Crescent Moon Cafe.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter!" Giovanni, the owner and proprietor of the Cafe. The eldery man, with an infectious smile, sets a styrofoam cup and box on the counter. "Your coffee and sweets for Minerva."  
  
"Thanks, Giovanni." Grinning widely. "Are you trying to woo Miss Minerva?"  
  
"Anyway I can," with an answering grin of his own.  
  
"I'll make sure to tell her they're from you."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter."  
  
Skrinking the box, and placing it in his briefcase, Harry makes his way to the back of the cafe. He steps through the barrier that separates muggle New York and the wizarding world.  
  
A wizard or witch can find anything and everything here on Liberty Ave.  
  
Harry passes a building under construction and continues on his way. Various shop owners voice greetings as he walks pass.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Morning!" Harry's smile on this fine morning is contagious. He turns the corner and stops in front of his store, a Bookstore called The Shop Around the Corner. An irresistibly inviting store. There are twinkling lights that resemble fairies in the windows, framing a large stuffed dragon reading a book tittled, Hagrid and Norbert: The Beginning. A large brown owl with glasses is reading, Errol the owl, Old Faithful.  
  
Waiting on Harry, is one of his employees and long time good friend, Hermione Granger. A studious young woman, with bushy brown hair and warm hazel eyes.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. It's a beautiful day. Isn't it the most beautiful day?"  
  
Hermione looks up at the sky as if seeing it for the first time, "I guess. Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry smiles as he takes out his wand and drops the wards protecting his shop. As he opens the door, two wizards collide with thier food carts in front of the store, and one starts yelling hex's at the other.  
  
"Don't you just love New York in the fall?"  
  
Hermione gives him a wide eyed puzzled look and follows him into the store.  
  
Harry turns the closed sign on the door over to read OPEN and he mutters "lumos", and the store lights up. He activates computer system as he passes by the front counter and travels to the back with Hermione following behind him.  
  
We see a charming bookstore that carries a variety of magical and muggle books. Especially now with school starting in a few days, stacks of textbooks are everywhere.  
  
There's an area set asidej for children, where they can sit and read. A colorful display of muggle and magical books, "The Ten Best Witch List." "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe", "The Witches", "The Wizard of OZ", and "Emma, The Smartest Witch", are all prominently displayed.  
  
Harry hangs up his coat in the back of the store, takes out the box of sweets for Minerva and suddenly stops to daydream. A smile creeps onto his face. Hermione looks at him.  
  
"What's going on with you?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're in love."  
  
"In love? No. Yes. Of course I am. I'm in love with Draco. I'm practically living with Draco. Do you think you could get the Christmas mailers out this week?"  
  
"By Monday I promise. I have a paper due Friday. Now what's going on?" She steps in front of Harry. "I'm just going to stand here till you tell me."  
  
A beat.  
  
Harry walks around Hermione and heads to the front of the store. Hermione trails behind him. "Is is infidelity if you're involved with someone on E- MAIL?"  
  
"Have you had sex?"  
  
Harry sputters, "Of course not. I don't even know him."  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes, "I mean cybersex."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, don't do it. The minute you do, they lose all respect for you."  
  
"It's not like that. We just E-MAIL. It's really nothing, on top of which I'm definitely thinking of stopping because...."  
  
"Out of hand?"  
  
Harry picks up the flowers and places them in a vase on the front counter. "Confusing. But not really. Because it's nothing."  
  
"Where did you meet him?"  
  
"I can't remember." Harry sees Hermione's warning look, the same one she used on him in school. "The day I turned thirty I wandered into the Over Thirty chatroom for a joke, sort of and he was there, and we started chatting."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Books. Music. How much we both love New York. Harmless. Harmless. Meaningless." He starts smiling again. "Bouquets of sharpened quills."  
  
Frowning, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Forget it. We don't talk about anything personal. We made a rule about that. I don't know his name, what he does or exactly where he lives, so it will be really easy to stop seeing him, because I'm not."  
  
Wide-eyed expression, "God, he could be the next person to walk into the store. He could be..." Ron Weasley walks into the store. "Ron..."  
  
Ron Weasley, also 30 and long time friend to Harry and Hermione, is tall and gangly with red hair. A cute guy who has no idea that he's suppose to look in the mirror when he gets dressed. "Morning."  
  
"Are you online?" Hermione asks.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, the Internet is just another way to be rejected by a woman."  
  
The front door opens once more and in walks Minerva McGonagall. An older woman in her seventies with graying hair. She is the store's oldest employee, having worked there for over forty years, and serves as an accountant as well as a salesperson.  
  
"Good morning, Minerva," Harry greets. "Giovanni sent you a box of sweets this morning."  
  
"Oh that man." Pause. "What are all of you talking about?"  
  
"Cybersex," Hermione answers.  
  
"I tried to have cybersex once but I kept getting a busy signal."  
  
"I know. I know. One Saturday night I was really depressed about not having a date, so I thought, no problem, I'll go online and I won't be lonely, but I couldn't get on. There were hundreds of thousands of people who didn't have dates trying to get on." Pausing for a breath, "You have to wonder which is harder, getting a date or getting online when you don't have a date."  
  
"Getting a date is harder," Ron whines.  
  
The front door opens again, Mother's and children walk in with book lists in hand. Mrs. Watson and Mrs. Welton, how are you today?" Harry asks as they walk in. As they step up to the counter, he picks up a quill and grins.  
  
A Bouquet of sharpened quills.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this next installment.. All mistakes are mine.. please forgive. Thanks for all the reviews.. I appreciate them.. gives me the boost I need and fit of giggles. I've had one flame.. in real life. I let a friend read over the chapters... and she got mad at me for making Harry gay. OH well she'll get over it. But she asked me to write a Harry/Hermione story... :) 


	4. Coming Soon: Florish and Blotts Supersto...

Disclaimer: don't own.. please don't sue.. Just giving Harry and Severus a bit fun... All mistakes are mine.  
  
Severus stepped through the barrier at the Crescent Moon Cafe, carrying his coffee, newspapers and briefcase. There was a faraway look on his face as he entered the building under construction.  
  
Remus Lupin, Severus' on site manager, was waiting. Light brown, prematurely gray hair, amber eyes and a confident smile rounded out the gentleman. Taking the newspapers, "The electrical contractor called. His truck hit a hippogriff last night, he won't be in till tomorrow. The shelves are late because the shipment had beetles." Walking side by side around workers, "And there's some question about whether we're installing the stairs in the right place..."  
  
"That sounds great," Severus takes a sip of his coffee, clearly not paying attention. "Is the electrician here?  
  
"I just told you.....he hit a hippogriff last night. Won't be here till tomorrow."  
  
"I hear nothing. Not a sound on the city streets, just the beat of my own heart. I think that's the way it goes. Something like that."  
  
Remus stares at Severus for a moment, thinking something was wrong. "Where's Severus and who are you?" Then gleaning something, "Did you and Gilderoy get engaged?"  
  
Frowning, "Engaged? Are you crazy?"  
  
"I thought you liked Gilderoy?"  
  
"I love Gilderoy. Gilderoy's amazing in a flighty kind of way. Gilderoy makes coffee and beautiful women nervous." Suddenly all business, "Are we still on schedule?"  
  
"We open two weeks before Thanksgiving."  
  
"I guess we should annouce ourselves soon. Tell people we're coming."  
  
"This is a Wizarding shopping district. The minute they hear they'll be lining up...."  
  
"...to picket..."  
  
"...the big bad...."  
  
"...chain store..."  
  
"...that destroys..."  
  
"...everything we hold dear. But we'll seduce them with our square footage and deep armchairs and our amazingly swift checkout lines and our discounts and our..." Severus smirks at Remus.  
  
Together, "Cappaccino."  
  
"They hate us in the beginning, but we get them in the end. Meanwhile we should put up a Soon: a Florish and Blotts Superstore, and The End of Western Civilization As We Know It," Severus' finishes.  
  
Later on that day at the World Headquarters of Florish and Blotts, Severus is in the office with his grandfather, Albus Dumbledore and half-brother, Sirius Black. The office has been recently redecorated; everything is new and little overdone, even by wizarding standards.  
  
Severus sits down on the couch, "Remus and I are both a little concerned about the shopping district's response..." noticing the garish couch and lint that covers his suit. "What is this fabric? Does it have a name?"  
  
"Money," Sirius says. "It's name is Money." Dark hair like Severus, But bright blue eyes, a charm and smile that women seem to swoon at all the time.  
  
"Ginny selected it."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Your brother is getting married again," Albus say he pops a piece of candy in his mouth. "Lemon sherbert," he offers. Severus shakes his head. His Grandfather, an elderly man, with twinkling blue eyes of his own, and a long white beard. A very powerful wizard in his own right and shrewd business man.  
  
"Oh. Great. Congratulations, Sirius. Why?"  
  
"Who knows? Why does anyone get married?"  
  
"Love," Severus states with a far off look on his face.  
  
A house elf pops in and leaves a tea service on the coffee table. Severus pours for everyone.  
  
"Yes, that's one reason," Sirius says as he takes the offered tea.  
  
"I think you're a damn fool."  
  
"Grandad, Matthew is four. It would be nice for him if his parents were married."  
  
"Annabel is eight and I'm not married to her mother. I can't even remember her mother's name," he laughs merrily.  
  
"I have a sad annoucement to make. Magical City Books in Boston is going under..."  
  
All three men start laughing, "Another independent bookstore bites the dust..." Sirius trails off.  
  
"On to the next," Albus finishes.  
  
"And I'm buying their entire stock...architecture, New York history... for the new store."  
  
"How much are you paying?" Sirius asks.  
  
"Whatever it costs, it won't be as much as this exquisite mohair episode," indicating the couch. "We're also going to have a section on New York Wizards and Witches who are writers..."  
  
"As a nod to the locals."  
  
"Perfect. It'll keep those local liberal nut pseudo-intellectual bleeding hearts...."  
  
"Readers. They're called readers, Sirius."  
  
"Waving his hands around, "Don't romanticze them. It'll keep them from jumping down your throat..."  
  
"What's the competition?" Albus asked taking a sip of his own tea.  
  
"A used bookstore. Bookworm. And another called, The Shop Around The Corner, been there forever."  
  
"Lilly's store."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Severus and Sirius exchange grins.  
  
"Lilly Potter, lovely woman. I think we might have had a date once. Or maybe we just exchanged letters."  
  
"You wrote her letters?" Severus asked.  
  
"Lilly had beautiful penmanship. She was too young for me, but she was....enchanting. Her son owns it now."  
  
"Too bad for him."  
  
Harry is sitting at his desk later that evening, "Welcome. You've Got Mail."  
  
To:SntchSkr From:PtnMstr  
  
"My brother is getting married again. For five years he's been living with a woman who studied decorating at Caesar's Palace..."  
  
To:PtnMstr From:  
  
"I guess I've read Lord of the Rings about hundred times and everytime I read it, I worry that Frodo and Sam are not going to make to Mordor..."  
  
Severus picks up "The Lord of the Rings" and sets it back down in frustration. Frowns at it and picks it back up.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I did it!!!! I made it through the week in HELL!!!! One would think when someone is writing and not paying attention.. that person would get the hint?? Thanks for all the reviews!!! All mistakes are mine.. and i'll try to update by next weekend.. Harry and Severus have been very patient with me.. I know the boys are wanting to get this going.. hehe... 


	5. Dear Cosmic Void

Don't own.. Don't sue.. If'n I did.. I would be backpacking through Europe... looking for my own potion master....

* * *

Everyday, Ron Weasley stops at Starbucks and buys his usual morning coffee. Then walks three blocks, picks up three chocolate fudge muffins at Mama Molly's. From there he continues his daily trek to Liberty Avenue.

He passes throught Crescent Moon Cafe, waves at Giovanni and steps through the barrier. As Ron walks along the shopping district, he glances at the construction as he does everyday since it started, when he sees the sign.

Coming Soon: Flourish and Blotts Superstore.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" and walks off in a daze.

Harry and Hermione are unpacking textbooks when Ron enters the store. "Morning", he mumbles, looking at his longtime friends meaningfully.

"What? Do I have ink on my face?" Hermione asks as Ron continues to look at her.

"Outside."

"What's outside?"

"A sign."

Hermione rolls her eyes in frustration. "And..."

"Come look," he says as he walks out the door. Harry and Hermione follow behind.

"Oh Bloody Hell!!" They chorus together.

"Quel nightmare, " Hermione moans.

"It has nothing to do with us. It's big, impersonal, overstocked and full of ignorant salespeople," Harry stated using his hands gesturing at the construction site.

"But they discount," Ron stated.

"But they don't provide any service. We do."

Ron and Hermione nod in agreement.

* * *

Later on in the day, Harry is in his apartment unloading groceries and spelling them to their places in the kitchen, listening to Draco.

"When you're finished with Flourish and Blotts, the Shop Around The Corner is going to be responsible for reversing the entire course of the Industrial Revolution."

Harry steps out of the kitchen smiling, "That is so nice, Draco. Thank you. "

Holding out his arms, "Hey...."

Harry steps into Draco's arms and they hug. "Although...."

"What?"

Over Draco's shoulder, he notices a typewriter, breaks from the hug. "What is that doing there?"

Excited, Draco pulls Harry over to the table. "Listen to it. Just listen....." He strikes a key, practically swooning.

Harry cocks an eyebrow up at his lover's antics, asking himself if he should be worried.

"The Olympia Report deluxe Electric Report. As in Gunshot. "

"That sound is familar."

"Now listen to this." Draco puts his ear to the typewriter.

Harry listens too, "That whirring?"

"The gentle and soothing lullably of a piece of machinery so perfect...."

"I know where I've heard it before. I know." Harry whips a cover off the other typewriter on the table. It's the same machine exactly.

"I needed backup."

"Don't you have another one at your appartment?"

"I might. I might. So what?"

"You're turning my appartment into a typewriter museum."

"I'll stop. I'll try. I probably can't. I see one and my knees go weak."  
  
"Are you sure you're not related to Ron's Dad? He goes crazy over muggle gadgets?"

Draco glared at Harry, "That's not funny, Harry. Anyway, what were you starting to say?"

"When?"

"Before."

"Nothing."

"Come on."

Harry looked down at his hands for a moment, before looking back at Draco. "I don't know. I was just wandering about my work and all. I mean, what is it I do exactly? All I really do is run a bookstore....."

"All you really do is this incredibly noble thing..."

Harry nods, "But I don't know if I...

"Harry..."

"But I just..."

"You are a lone reed."

Harry looks puzzled.

Draco sits down at the table, sticks a piece of paper in the typewriter, and starts typing. "You are a lone reed standing strong and tall in the corrupt sands of commerce." He whips the piece of paper out of the typewriter and hands it to Harry.

"I am a lone reed." Repeats. "I am a lone reed." Clutching the piece of paper, Harry wanders off.

* * *

Later on that evening, Harry is sitting at his desk, looking out at the window at the street below, lost in thought.

To: PtnMstr

From: SntchSkr

Sometimes I wonder about my life. I lead a small life. Well not small, but circumscribed. And sometimes I wonder, do I do it because I like it, or beca use I haven't been brave? So much of what I see reminds me of something I read in a book, when shouldn't it be the other way around? I don't really want an answer. I just want to send this cosmic question out into the void. So Goodnight, Dear Void.

tbc....

* * *

A/N: Yes it's late REAL late.. but honest.. i've been working on transferring Care plans to the new computer at work for the past month. I'm the only nerd that works there they told me over and over..... All i've been doing is keeping up with new chapters on my fave authors and a horrendeus toothache..( got some good drugs).

Forgive me for the lateness of this chapter.. I'm already working on the next chapter... and back to my regular hours at work...

thank you for all who have reviewed..


	6. BLACK

Disclaimer: sigh Nope doesn't belong to me ... all to JK.

A/N: My muse has returned! My thanks to Pheonixcore and Occasus for their friendship and shared Laughter. Thanks to Pheonixcore for the betaing of this chapter. All other mistakes are mine..It's the longest one so far..

ssssHHHHssss

Single Golden Snitch is a Cafe located along Amsterdam Avenue with fifties-style couches and chairs in cozy setting arrangements. Harry is standing at the front counter with Hermione, getting drinks.

"I went to the Flourish and Blotts website and you can buy anything. They owl it to you in a day. Maybe we should get a website."

"My mother would never have wanted us to have a website. Every book you sell is a gift from your heart. She always said that."

As they walked towards the back of the cafe, Harry notices a stack of loose-leaf binders filled with parchment on the table.

"What if they put us out of business" Hermione asked.

"It's out of the question. We're a fixture in the neighborhood and Liberty Ave. We're practically a landmark." Harry pointed out the binders. "Men for Women. Women for Men. Women for Women. Men for Men...What is this?.

"You fill out these forms and they file it in the book and if someone wants to meet you, they arrange it."

"What a stupid way to meet someone."

Hermione gave Harry one of her famous scowls. "Compared to the internet"

Unaffected and waving his hand about, "My little thing on the internet is just a lark."

"So is it still going on"

"And I do not plan to meet him, " Indicating the books. "Why do I get the feeling that you are in here somewhere?

Hermione flips the book open to her application. "I came here one night and drank too much coffee and filled one out." Harry snorted. "Well how am I supposed to meet someone"

"Well I could never, under any circumstance love anybody who had a sailboat."

"Neither could I."

ssssHHHHssss

On a cool crisp Saturday, Severus is on his sailboat. He's polishing his brass and whistling.

"Sev"

Severus jumps off his boat onto the dock to greet his Grandfather's daughter, Annabel, who's eight and coming down the dock with Ginny, his brother's over-decorated thirty-two-year-old fiancée, her son Matthew, four, and the Nanny, Cho Chang.

"Hello" Severus picks up Annabel"How are you today"

"I'm great"

Setting Annabel down, Severus picks up Matthew"Hey big guy." The young dark haired child giggles.

"Don't I get a hello" Ginny asks.

"Hello, Ginny."

"Kiss me. I'm going to be your wicked sister-in-law."

Severus gives her a peck on the cheek. "Who is this" Noting the other woman.

"Nanny Cho Chang. I brought her in case you couldn't handle the kids."

"Cho's getting a divorce" Annabel added.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Severus says apologetically.

"It's my own fault. Never marry a man who lies."

"That is so wise. Remember that Annabel."

"She taught Matt to spell his name."

"Black. B-L-A-C-K."

Smiling widely"Excellent, Matt." To Cho"Good work. You can have the day off. I'll take over from here."

To Ginny"You must be late for something. Volunteer work at the Cedric Diggory Settlement. Packing wolfsbane for werewolves in Romania. A course in Ancient Languages at Columbia."

"I am." Ginny turned and smirked at Severus. "I'm having my eggs harvested." She walked away.

"Alright then" Severus mumbled to himself.

ssssHHHHssss

The annual Liberty Avenue Street Fair always coincided with the going back to school days. A celebration of the ending of Summer holidays and renewing friendships. There was little food carts everywhere in this the Wizarding Center of New York City. There was games and music and young people dancing around having fun. The local Quidditch team was signing autographs and taking pictures.

Through it all Severus, Annabel and Matt were completely enjoying the day by stuffing themselves with food, watching and playing games up and down the Avenue. It was Annabel who spied a sign lit with twinkling lights: Story time today 3:30.

"Can we Severus"

"Sure, Why not"

ssssHHHHssss

Harry is sitting on a stool surrounded by a large group of children including Annabel and Matt. Severus was watching, along with some parents as Harry reads from a Daniel Gint book, called Hagrid and Norbert.

"One day Hagrid went to the forbidden Forrest.

He wanted to see what was inside.

He saw unicorns.

He saw centaurs.

He saw acromantulas.

He saw trolls.

He saw a phoenix.

And he saw... Dragons.

Hagrid loved Dragons.

He wished he had one for a friend.

"And I think it would be nice to play with you" said a voice.

Wide-eyed"Can you" Hagrid asked the Dragon before him."

ssssHHHHssss

Severus is listening to Ron rattle on about a book that he was showing him. A first edition of the Wizard of Oz from the glass case.

"The illustrations are hand-tipped. Which is why..."

"It costs so much."

"It's why it's worth so much" Ron says with a put upon sigh.

Severus smirks and turns around to see Annabel at a whole shelf of Emma and Friends books.

"I want all of them" Annabel tells Harry.

Smiling"That might be an awful lot for your Dad to buy at one time."

"My Dad gets me all the books I want."

Harry looking over at Severus. "Well that's very nice of him."

"That's not my Dad. That's my nephew" Annabel says giggling.

"Oh, I don't really think that's your nephew..." Harry states as Severus approaches.

"It's true. Annabel is my Aunt. Aren't you, Aunt Annabel"

Annabel nods solemnly. "And Matt is..."

"Let me guess" Harry turns to Matt"Are you his Uncle"

More giggles"No."

"His grandfather"

Annabel and Matt are both chortling madly now.

"His great-grandfather"

"I'm his nephew" Matt shouts with glee.

"Annabel is my grandfather's daughter. And Matt is my brother's son. We are an atypical Wizarding family." Severus smiles at Harry who finds himself smiling back.

Annabel suddenly sneezes.

Harry takes a handkerchief from his pocket. It's an old fashioned hankie that is embroidered. He offers it to Annabel, who instead wipes her nose with her hand and then looks at the handkerchief, a little puzzled.

"What is that" Annabel asks Harry.

"A handkerchief. Oh my, do children no even know what handkerchiefs are? A handkerchief is a Kleenex you don't throw away. My mother embroidered it for me... you see" Harry was holding a piece of emerald green cloth"My initials and a daisy, because daisies are my favorite flower."

"Orchids are my favorite flower" Annabel said.

Severus is looking at Harry. "Who are you"

"Harry Potter. I own this store. And you are"

"Severus. Just call me Severus." Quickly pushing the pile of books forward on the counter. "We'll take these books." Severus takes the book Matt is reading and the ones Annabel had chosen.

"These are wonderful books. As Annabel gets older, the characters in the books do, too." Harry smiles at Annabel. "You can grow up with Emma."

Ron starts tallying up the books. "You're gonna come back again, aren't you"

"Of Course" Severus answers.

Smiling smugly"This is why we're never going to go under. Our Customers are loyal."

Harry sees Severus puzzled expression"They're opening a Flourish and Blotts down the Avenue."

"Flourish and Blotts! My Daddy..." Annabel begins excitedly.

Severus gently puts his hand over Annabel's mouth"...likes to buy at discount. Don't tell anyone that, Annabel, it's nothing to be proud of..."

"B-L-A-C-K" Matt spells.

"That's amazing. You can spell black. Can you spell green" Harry asks the young man.

"B-L-A-C-K."

"Matt look at this dragon book. Wouldn't you like a dragon book? Annabel, maybe you could read this Matt while I wrap things up here." Severus moves them to a corner"Sit down, read and don't listen to anything I say."

Severus returns to the counter and hands Harry some Galleons. "And the Dragon book, too."

"The world is not driven by discounts, believe me. I've been in business forever. I started helping my mother here after school when I was six years old. I used to watch her, and it wasn't that she was selling books, it was that she was helping people become whoever they were going to turn out to be. When you read a book as a child it becomes part of your identity in a way that no other reading in you life does." Harry stops himself. "I guess I've gotten carried away."

"You have, and you've made me feel..." He can't finish the sentence. He looks at Harry and sees behind him on the shelf, a picture of woman who is unmistakably Harry's mother, with a young Harry. The eyes. The same green eyes.

"Enchanting, your mother was enchanting."

Taken back"she was. How did you know that"

"Lucky guess."

"Anyway. She left the store to me and I'm gonna leave it to my child."

"How old is your child now"

"Oh, I'm not married. But eventually." He smiles at Severus..."So Flourish and Blotts can..."

Harry and Ron together"Go to hell."

Handing Severus his books"Here you go."

"We ready" Severus asks as Annabel and Matt come and stand next to him at the counter. Harry gives them each a lollipop.

"Bye, Harry" Annabel waves as they walk out the store.

"Goodbye, Annabel. Bye Matt. What about red? Can you spell red"

"B-L-A-C-K."

ssssHHHHssss

feedback please!

off to work on my TSS challenge!


End file.
